


Let go

by waywardbaby



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, POV First Person, Reader's POV, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slightly sub!dean, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardbaby/pseuds/waywardbaby
Summary: Sometimes the tables are turned. Or are they?!





	Let go

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Oh, my God, Dean!! Right there, please don’t stop. I’m so close. Please, please don’t stop!!” My voice came out in short, begging, panting breaths. In perfect tantum with his relentless pounding. Each thrust hitting deeper and deeper inside me till I thought that I was going to explode. “Come on babe! Give it to me!!” he commanded, throwing my leg over his shoulder and rubbing my clit. My hands were tied above my head. He had used his leather belt, the buckle making a metal sound against the headboard of the bed. I came so hard, as I did every time we fucked. This man was pure sex on legs. He could do anything he wanted to me and I would always let him.

It had been over three years now that I’ve known him. Our paths had crossed at a hunt, him and his brother being the legends that they were, me also being a pretty good hunter as he, later, admitted. From the second our eyes connected, we both felt it. A strong pull that drew us close. A spark that almost set our bodies on fire. So ever since that day, we had become friends with benefits, fuck buddies or whatever term people use to describe the kind of relationship we have. Whenever we met, accidentally or otherwise, I always ended up screaming his name in ecstasy.

He knew how to touch me, how to turn me on even just by looking at me. He would whisper what he was going to do to me, in that deep, warm voice of his and that would be enough to melt down any resistance that I could possibly show. We had tried everything in bed. Well, not only in bed. On the floor, in the back seat of the Impala, in the front seat of the Impala, up against closed doors in bar restrooms. Practically in anyplace that was available. I could trust him with my life, let alone with my body. So, when tonight, he had taken off his belt and stretched it in front of me, I had raised my arms above my head without having a second thought. He had taken advantage of the situation,torturing me for over half an hour. Making me cum with everything but his cock. And when he himself couldn’t take it any more, that’s when the best part had begun.

The feeling of him, stretching me as he slowly sank inside me was something that couldn’t be described in actual words. Pulling out and pushing in faster each time,letting me adjust around him. And then, the borderline mix of pleasure and pain,as he hit that spot inside me, setting me on fire. Yes, fucking was something that Dean Winchester knew how to do.

Now, as I’m lying in his arms, trying to catch my breath, I can only think of one thing. How I would love to give him a taste of his own medicine. How I would like to have him tied and begging me for a change. Images flashed through my head and a small chuckle left my lips. He looked down and asked : “What’s so funny, babe?”

“Uhhmm, nothing really!” I answer a little too quickly, proving that I am lying through my teeth.

“Come on, out with it!” he insisted, putting his fingers under my chin and lifting my face, so he can look in my eyes.

“I was just thinking of something. Nothing serious. Nothing important!” I whisper, contemplating on whether I should actually tell him exactly what I was thinking of.

“Do I have to torture it out of you, baby girl?” he threatened, making me feel all hot again. I decide to throw caution to the wind and actually tell him. What is the worst thing that can happen. He could laugh, he could say no, he could say nothing. At least that way it will be out in the open. “Okay. Here goes. I want you to let go. I want you to submit. I want to make you lose your mind. I want you to be so far gone, that the only word left in your vocabulary is my name.”

As soon as the words had left my mouth, I realized that a man like him would never give up control. He could never go for something like that. So I bend my head low and wait for his response. I feel the rising and falling of his chest as he’s breathing, the small circles that he’s drawing on my back with his fingers. After what seems like an eternity to me, he stops and says :” Okay, princess. Tell me what you want me to do!“

My head shoots upwards not really believing he’d said that. That he had agreed to my proposal. The problem is that I hadn’t thought that something like this was even possible, so right now, I’m just looking into his sparkling, green eyes like an idiot. Seeing that, he smiles his lopsided smile, gently pushes me off of him, raises his arms above his head and keeps them there. It takes me a moment to understand but I get the meaning and climb off the bed. I reach for his belt which is lying on the floor and I tie his hands together, securing them on the headboard like he had done with mine.

He doesn’t protest. He doesn’t talk. He doesn’t even look at me. He keeps his eyes cast downwards only daring sneak peaks at me. I walk around and stop at the foot of the bed, admiring him. Admiring his body, stretched out, taking up almost the whole king size bed. The thin, cotton sheet is barely covering him, allowing my gaze to travel all over his body. His chest, marked by the anti-possession tattoo, rising and falling in steady breaths. The way his abs flex with every little move he makes. The hip bones, barely visible under the sheet. I slowly draw the sheet off him, revealing his cock which is twitching back to life as the cotton fabric is caressing it. My tongue peeks out of my mouth, licking my bottom lip as I see him like that and I catch him looking at me, a small smile playing across his lips. 

I climb back on the bed, on hands and knees and I place my hands on his thighs, motioning him to open his legs. He immediately complies and I kneel between them, sitting back. My hand circles around his cock and I start a slow and steady pump. Each motion awakening it even more until it’s rock hard and the first beads of precum are visible on the crown. I look up at him and I see that his eyes are closed and his mouth is shaped in a perfect o as he’s struggling with the feeling of not being able to respond the way he is used to. Under different circumstances, he would have his hand fisted in my hair and he would slowly guide my mouth on his cock. He would be the one setting the pace and the rhythm. The buckle of his belt is heard against the headboard and I see him move his arms.

“What’s the matter, babe?” I ask, mimicking his tone. “Is this too much for you? Do you want me to stop?” 

He keeps his head bent low and only his eyes travel upwards, giving him a hot but also menacing look. “I can handle it, princess. I just hope you’ll be able to handle what comes after you untie me!”

His threat, promise, whatever it’s called, has me all hot again and I bend my head low, my tongue licking a straight line from the base of his cock following a thick, pulsing vein, all the way up to the head. I quickly clean him of his precum and continue back down. I can hear him moan my name and that sound, my name escaping his lips like that, is turning me on even more. I grab the base of his cock with one hand and opening my mouth I take him all the way in, till I feel him hit the back of my throat. My head is moving up and down accompanied by the swirling motion of my hand, pumping whatever doesn’t fit in my mouth. Faster and faster until I hear him shouting : “Fuck, baby girl. You better stop now or I’m going to cum in that beautifully sinful mouth of yours!” 

I release his cock and I see it fall heavy against his lower abdomen. He’s moving his arms again, in what seems as a futile effort to free himself, somehow. “You want out of that, don’t ya, honey?” I ask teasingly. He doesn’t answer, he just looks at me, letting his eyes do all the talking. I know where I’ve got myself into, how he’s going to repay me for all this, but right now, I don’t give a fuck. I crawl up his body, until I’m straddling him at the hips. I sit on him, right on his cock and I let him feel my wet pussy on his skin. “Fuck, baby girl. That pussy of yours is begging to be fucked, isn’t it?” he states more than asks. “And that cock of yours is begging to oblige, right? Well, let’s just see who is going to suffer the most!” I answer back and I start sliding up and down, coating him with my slick. The friction is delightful but I must admit that I need to feel him inside me. I just don’t want to cave so soon. Not now, that I see that he’s indeed suffering. So, I crouch above him and reaching between us I guide him towards my entrance. I let only the head of his cock sink inside me and then I rise up again. I repeat the move over and over again, not letting him sheathe himself in me completely. He attempts to buckle his hips in order to thrust deeper, but I slap him hard on the thigh and warn him: “Don’t you dare! Move again and I’ll never let you come!” My knees and my thighs start hurting from the effort but feeling him struggle under me gives me the strength to power through.

“Please…” I hear him whisper. I’m not sure though, plus I want to make him beg. “What was that, babe? I can’t hear ya!” I tease him as I continue the torture, this time, cupping his balls and squeezing lightly. “Please, stop doing that. It’s driving me insane. I need to feel your tight pussy around my cock. Bury myself deep inside you. And I’m sure you need to feel me fucking you! Come on, baby girl. You can’t be that mean! This is the definition of having blue balls!” 

I almost chuckled at his last remark, but he was right! I needed him, again! So, I let myself sink all the way down, this time. Feeling him stretching me again, twitching and throbbing inside me as I take him to the hilt. I sit there, for a few seconds and look at him. His eyes are closed again, relishing the feeling as much as I do. “Open your eyes, Winchester, and fuck me!” I order. His eyes snap open and I find myself turned on my back, pinned underneath him. 

“How did…” I try to ask, but his mouth is on mine, kissing me so hard that I’m almost on the verge of passing out, desperately trying to catch my breath. He lifts his head and looking at me says: “Honey, my hands have been free for almost fifteen minutes. I just enjoyed seeing you calling the shots. I didn’t think I would, but I did. Now, can I please fuck you?”

“Since, you’re begging, hell yes!”


End file.
